Rules OF the CAVE
by MissDevAsshole2U
Summary: A new start this summer proves to be difficult when your roommate turns out to be the opposite gender and harbors all types of fetishes and sex appeal. Poor girl - -
1. Rules

Rules of the cave

1. No weird feelings

2. Privacy

3. Pay your half on time

4. Wash what you use

_Lable your merchandise or lose it forever.._

* * *

"I'm not sure I condone you moving into some place referred to as, 'the cave'."

My mother utters thoughtfully rummaging through something while I inventory the boxes that I just dragged up two flights of stairs, without her help.

Wasn't that the purpose of her offering to help? Or was she just here to judge my new living arrangements, hoping that I'd come crawling back to her.

I sigh, shoulders slumped and start counting again from one.

There should be nine boxes.

I jab each box impatiently and try to cut out the sounds of my mothers ongoing investigation behind me. I'm not sure what she was hoping to find but if the roommate happens to walk in and catch her doing it, I wouldn't acknowledge her screams of innocence.

Since I was old enough to scribble down emo thoughts in a diary she's been an intrusive mother.

It could be a bit aggravating but after awhile I realized I was asking for it. Leaving my things around only resulted in her 'concern' for my well being and all she wanted was for me to be happy. She couldn't help but to pry in affairs that weren't her own, it was an old lady thing, that always seemed to be her excuse. She was bored and reading my thoughts made her feel young again.

Nine!

All presently accounted for.

Twisting around, I slip off my jean jacket and drape it over one of the kitchen table chairs. My mothers backside rocks from side to side as she invades the fridge with a hum of disapproval.

"Your roommate seems to be very..verrrry territorial."

I shrug loosely, stomping around in my sandals I poke around her hunched form.

"What gave you that idea."

I asked and than realized everything in the fridge had been labeled with a big red 'I'.

"Seems a bit redundant. Two grown women shouldn't need such restrictions."

"Ma, it's no big deal...I mean, maybe she's afraid I'll be some type of pig...I would do the same thing."

She made an indecisive noise with her tongue and sat up straight. Rubbing a hand down the front of her pencil skirt she sighed dismissively and closed the refrigerator door.

I spun around inhaling a deep breath of tropical scented incense and something spicy. The smell was faint enough to smell masculine, I figured my faceless roommate must have a boyfriend or a fuck buddy who visits often.

The weights, dumbbells and the small obstacle course of work out equipment piled up in the corner of the living room told me as much.

I counted on that. The apartment had been very spacious and it offered much more room then the outside suggested.

Maybe I was imagining it, this would be my first place of residency as an adult and I couldn't keep the nerves in my skin under control.

Who would've thought that freedom smelled like Tropical cologne.

I withdrew my cell from my back pocket and snapped a shot for the family via Facebook.

"You seemed pleased." My mother observed me with raised brows. I shrug.

"It's a pretty decent place, it's hard to believe I found it in short time...I was sure I'd have to move in with Naruto and Shikamaru."

"Well thank god that didn't occur, living with a man in a sacred thing, you'll be saving that for marriage."

I rolled my eyes.

"Ya-ya." I wave off her religious chastisements and snap a few more, of my boxes, the kitchen space, the huge window in the living room with the killer view and my mothers puffy face as she resists showing out.

I roll my eyes and point at her.

"I'm not even that far.." I assure her. "...it's summer and I'm pretty sure I'll come visit you, whenever you want."

"...so, it's only whenever I want huh."

I roll my eyes. She could be so dramatic sometimes.

"You know what I mean mom, don't make this about you...can't you just be happy for me?"

"I am-I am." She assured me quickly. Stubborn tears in her eyes, she snatched up my free hand and hugs it to her chest.

"I just dunno what I'm gonna do around the house without having to boss you around and look after you, I feel so old."

I chuckle.

She could be more dramatic than a soap opera but I knew she meant well. In a momaholic sort of way. I didn't want to just push her off and act as if this was no big deal but I really did want to be alone, so I could make the second bedroom mine.

I had gone all out and developed a theme for myself.

I felt jittery just thinking about the end result.

"I'll come visit before you know it." I chide comfortingly. "...I promise."

The promise seems to satisfy her just this once. She grins and flips her blond hair out of her face, slapping the tears out of her eyes. She sighs and pulls me into her arms.

Hugging me tightly she pecks me several times on the head. Eyes wide open I wonder when she'll ever realize I'm twenty-two and she's free, with the house to herself.

No more fighting over the remote with me.

She had been single again and would probably realize it and forget she even had a daughter.

I pat her softly on the back wondering if this hug would mimic the one I endured for five minutes on the front porch. It seemed to be headed in that unavoidable direction.

I roll my eyes wondering if she'd muck up my white halter-top with her mascara and eyeliner tears.

The jingle of keys twisting around in the nob makes us both jump.

I peel myself from my mothers arms and dig my fingers into the back pockets of my jean faded shorts.

The sunglasses holding my bangs back come forward a bit and I quickly move a hand to push the glasses deeper onto my head. The door swings open and a figure emerged in a long mane of dark hair enters.

She's pretty tall but I hadn't quite discovered her face.

she turns around to lock the door, my mother and I stare quietly feeling like the accomplices in a robbery. When she turned around, It was in that moment that I realized that she was not a she...

My mother made a strange noise in her throat and I was automatically grossed out because I knew that noise as the, 'get a load of him.' sound she made to almost any man who caught her eye.

This was no boy...and certainly no girl..

Noticing us a few steps later, he didn't seem surprised.

Long silky hair in disarray he combed his fingers through his hair.

I guess I overlooked a few things, while he was away at the door, like the slight tone of his long arms. Or the way those sweat pants hung loosely around his waist...or the fact that he hadn't been wearing a shirt and the presperation sunk down his chiseled body, veins throbbed throughout his built vessel and I suddenly felt like such a vulture standing there and staring with my mother.

Bad...bad...bad thoughts couldn't retract themselves from my mind.

This must be the boy toy..

"Heh." he smirked nervously. "You must be Sakura?"

His wine colored eyes rolled in my direction and I nodded slowly with a slight nervous smile of my own.

"Yup...that's me." I assured him tight-lipped.

Placing a band from his arm on the kitchen table, he began to dab at the sweat around his face with a hand towel that had been draped around his neck. The hair that shaped around his face curled beautifully around his gentle features and he grinned.

"Nice to finally meet you, welcome to the cave...I guess."

"Thanks...uh...so you have a key as well?" my mother inquired for some reason.

The man grinned.

"Yes ma'am...I'd have to get in here somehow." he joked charmingly. He said it in a harmless way but there was a dark undertone to his voice that I knew meant it in a smart ass way.

I thought it was funny.

My, mother however wasn't smiling.

"So, are you her boyfriend, wel-well if you don-"

"Mom..." I interjected in a hiss, placing my hand over my temple in embarrassment. She never seemed to filter out anything. The man frowned slightly, bewildered.

"...who's boyfriend?" he inquired licking this lips.

"The roommates?" we said in union.

He flashed a sharp tooth smile and his fingers delved deep into his baggy pant pockets.

"I am the roommate...Uchiha, Itachi."

Well...well...well...

I gaped and my mother just shook her disapproving little head.

I bet 'the cave' suddenly made perfect sense to her.


	2. Rude Awakening

_Thump._

_Thump. _

_Th-th-th-thump._

My eyes flicker open, I'm face down on my unmade bed. My consciousness swimming just below the radar of alert.

Bewildered I climb onto all fours with a cotton mouth yawn that lingered longer than it should've.

_What time izit_

I could hardly remember falling asleep, much less crawling into bed. After my mother had reluctantly left me and my new housemate awkwardly standing in the kitchen everything else seemed to go fuzzy after he got a call on his cell.

He seemed to be in a rush.

With the apartment to myself I immediately took to decorating. Headphones in my ear I remember tediously taking on the task of décor. If I'm honest, it was a complete and utter mess.

My brain always seemed to move several steps behind my actions.

I opened boxes pulling out things and seconds later I'd forget what the hell I was doing and move to the next task. Ultimately there were just clothes littered over boxes, books and shoes scattered, disassembled pieces of equipment, I didn't even recognize what it used to be.

_This was not turning out the way that I had planned. _

_Well I was expecting it to feel like a montage, the end result...success and accomplishment. _

With a puffed-cheek sigh I plop down Indian style and stare at the silver light the moon casts through the window. It illuminated the whole north side of wall, the only thing that seemed to own a sense of character.

I did manage to get up a few wall decals up and the calendar.

_THUD._

_THUD._

_THUD._

The bed shook slightly beneath my body and for a brief second I almost thought I was experience a mediocre earthquake and than the wild pants began. Hushed breaths seething with sexual satisfaction.

I froze and so did my blood.

My heart seized up with an emotion I couldn't even decipher.

I think embarrassment, for myself mostly because I had to hear this.

_You have got...to be fucking kidding me. _

"NO...NO...no..no..n-"

The last no was muffled, like someone yelling into a palm or a pillow.

_**BANG!**_

I jumped and my small bed shifted beneath my bottom. I clinched at the mangled sheets and rolled my eyes.

_Oh lord, was he...was he really!_

My brain began to catch up gradually what was happening. My limbs were still arrested with sluggish intent.

If I really wanted to I could probably just lay back down and pretend my bed was rocking me to sleep.

_It was really none of my business. _

_What he did in his room. _

_Sure it was extremely thoughtless to go pounding away at this time of night but who was I, sex patrol? _

Fixated and determined to get back to sleep I simply slip out of bed and pull my bed from against the wall. After I dive back into the bed, tossing the sheets over my body with a ragged sigh.

I guess now I knew why this was number two in the rules of the cave.

_2. Privacy _

When the breathing of climax had come to a stop I nuzzled up against my pillow feeling like I handled myself well.

Than, the scratching began.

Nails to wall, shredding right down the middle.

My eyes snapped open.

"ah-ah-ah!" someone was whimpering, undeniably female.

_**Smack. smack. smack.**_

I think the repetitive stamina is what really woke me up.

If I were an animal, my fur would be standing high on my back.

I sit up in bed, shoveling my disheveled hair to the back of my head. I wipe the tantalizing sleep from my eyes realizing that I probably wouldn't fall back to sleep again.

The digital clock with glow green numbers assured me that it was just as early as I thought.

4:50AM

I had never seen this time of day, ever.

Drained and dismayed I stare at the wall trying to mute out the noise but the scratches continued. A husk breath touched my ears and a tiny part of me felt intrusive. As though they could both see me, as if I were watching them like some creep.

Than, the screams of completion began.

Or should I say, the scream, being that the woman was the loudest participant.

"OH GAWD, OH GAWD, OH BABY, NO-NO-NOoooooo!"

I snickered to myself.

She sounded like a defeated villainess.

Did she really think that was sexy.

Than again, there's not a whole lot I knew in that department.

Sure, I had experienced sex before. I've ridden the wave but never completely experienced high tyde...if you know what I mean. I could never completely get to that point where I was thoroughly satisfied and tired.

Men usually got there's and looked at me like a stray dog that just washed up on shore by some miracle.

I felt like I had been missing out on something, possibly the whole point.

My bed still seemed to tremor slightly but it began to calm after the blood curdling scream that probably woke the nation.

I forgot I was clinging onto my sheets, until I looked down and sighed, realizing I was also holding my breath.

Distinctly, I could hear my roommates bed groaning.

That poor, poor mattress.

It sounded like it would fall apart.

Voices were muffled through the wall.

A deep buzz and a feather light tone.

I sensed this was the calm before the storm. I should probably get a head start on sleep if that was the case.

I definitely didn't foresee my first night of living here in this light. Itachi didn't seem like the type-who was I kidding he seemed exactly like that type of man, the only thing that shocks me is this screamer.

She had a set of lungs and clearly claws too.

I think I'll call her Lady Deathstrike.

Despite the disturbance I was actually a bit fascinated by what just went down.

Just the thought of a woman saying those cliché phrases makes me wonder my roommates reaction.

Laying there, staring at the ceiling.

I tried to imagine what his face might look like during sex.

My ex always had this stupid 'woo' expression.

You know, the raised brows and the O shaped mouth.

He was always sweaty and dramatic.

No.

For some reason, I couldn't imagine skillful roommate with that retarded face.

He seemed like more of the silent type.

The type of man who dominated you completely...watched you squirm...scream...with no sympathy. He got off watching you get off because his satisfaction was mastering your body, taming you and assuring you that there was no way in hell you would escape the bed without his permission.

Just thought seemed to make my body curl with pent up frustration.

It's been too long for me.

Too long!

Practically half a year and hearing the activities next door seemed to torment me for some reason.

I rolled my eyes and planted my face into my pillow.

Didn't need to think this way.

I had survived this long without it I'll be fine.

While I took out this time to console myself the short water break was over.

"AAAAAAH!...FUCK YA...FUCK YA...AHHHHH YA-YA-YA-YA..."

_shoot...me_

Somewhere in the apartment I could hear dishes and china quiver. I wrenched my eyes tightly, I didn't have enough energy to get up again and the next time I did, I was certain that I'd break rule number two.

I'd knock and very politely ask him to shut the cat-lady up.

Something was slapped several times, the bed seemed to sprang much louder.

It was the quickest session ever. It stopped quicker than the last.

"I'M COM-CO-COM-MMMMMING...babeeee!" the woman was shrieking, nails actively slaying the wall.

I couldn't tell whether she was crying or laughing.

_FOR CHRIST-SAKES...give that woman a cookie..._

She started moaning like a sad dog and I was hoping this wouldn't become a trilogy, I couldn't take it.

I believed in privacy but you could only bend that rule but so far buddy.

Maybe tomorrow I'd have a little discussion with my new housemate. Tell him to warn me when he'd have a similar night like tonight because there was only so much sleep I could lose.

I'll bet my mothers getting more sleep than me...or maybe she's getting just as lucky.

Fuck rule number 2.

I drifted back to sleep sometime after five.


	3. Worms and Birds

In my family they have a saying, or albeit they stole a saying and pretended they were the geniuses that came up with it.

It's called, the early bird catches the worm.

I always disregarded this particular saying.

I wasn't a bird and I was utterly repulsed by worms so why in hells name would I wake up early to catch a worm?

Why would anyone really?

Anyway I'm getting off base.

The point is.

I always thought it was an ugly comparison just to imply good spirits to those who woke before the crack of day.

Today I grew feathers and a beak but I hadn't set my sights on a worm yet, nor was I particularly hoping to catch one either.

Staring out my small bedroom window, I pressed my forehead against the fidget plexi.

The neighborly activity was at a stiff standstill and there was no sign that it would be a sunny day today.

Dark vicious schemes of dark blues contaminated the heavens and by the way the trees swayed from side to side, I realized it might turn out to be a very nasty first day of college.

Yawning with a fixed grimace I twist around and rescue myself from a potential run in with the corner of my wooden wardrobe, my hands spanning out in front of me just in time to avoid a new bruise and interrogation.

Clumsily I fought my way through an army of boxes and wired hangers, an urgency to pee settling into my heavily pressed kidneys.

I tripped and fell into the door, a stab of pain jabbed my toe the moment it knocked against a brick surface.

"Mother fucker!" I said through gritted teeth snatching at the knob with finality.

Just as I started to pry it open a giggle caught my ear and I froze.

Heart beating heavily against my rib cage.

I pulled the door open slowly, just enough to let my eye peep what was going on.

The hall was much too dark but the kitchen light had been set to a dim and at the door there had been my gangly roommate, his back towards me, his blades tensed up and his spine well-defined. Wrapped around his waist were the legs of a very leggy woman.

I sensed that this had been the screamer. She was up against the wall, a head higher than him, her leather boots swing on either side of his hips and she gripped a head full of his hair, smiling about something intimately.

I knew I should probably just close the door and wait for them to leave but the pressure of holding this just wouldn't go away.

Swallowing hard I sighed awaiting their next impulse.

"Pleaseee..." she growled at him, whisper-like.

His head shook and she yanked, her fist tightened and his head moved with her every command.

"You promised!" she glowered down at him.

"I did no such thing, you assumed.." he said quietly, reaching up to twist her fingers from his thick mane of hair. She refused to let him free. Her legs latched tightly around his waist.

"You promised!" she urged in a deeper depth of the meaning.

"Let go.." he said softly, in somewhat of a warning, his voice husk and final.

The tension was quiet possibly the bitterest kind, the atmosphere felt icy and I'm not sure what I had just stuck my nose into but there was no way I'd be the idiot who ran out into the line of fire.

so I continued to examine the dramatic highs and lows of my roommates private life. The most interesting thing going on in my life at this time seemed to have very little to do with me.

For several seconds I didn't think the screamer would listen, she seemed like the type of chick that tested a mans patience but she caved just in time. She mushed his head back and he released her without much thought. She slid down the wall with her fist clenched.

"Get out." he demanded smoothly, without any sign of emotion. Moonlight glanced off his twisted muscular physique as he walked into the kitchen.

Gathering herself together after the drop, the screamer, fixes her hair and smooth's out her appearance, without a moment to think things through she twists around and yank open the door.

"Fuck you!"

He shrugged.

"I think I've had enough of that." He informs her briskly. She hesitates, probably fishing for something else redeeming or insulting but once she realizes that the juices in her brain aren't flowing quite easily. Her lips turn into a demonly snarl but as a woman I could tell something he's done has hurt her.

The fact that she hasn't slammed the door on him yet just proves she's waiting for him to take it back but when he doesn't she just struts out and slam the door.

My legs are twisted up, trying to hold my liquid and I don't have the patience to stand and wait any longer. I burst out of my room into a run and then realize, pathetically, I had no idea where the bathroom was.

I stumble down the hall and into the kitchen dancing like a child who would sure enough give themselves a golden shower.

Wordlessly Itachi points to the left of the apartment.

I give him the thumbs up.

Embarrassed, intrusive and down right mortified.

Once I see the door ajar I stumble into a sprint.

Closing the door behind me, I wiggle my ass as I strip out of my panties and fall down on the throne. It's rightful queen.

_omgomgomgomg_

My mind is buzzing with activity right up until the point where sweet relief exudes.

ahhhhhhhhhhh.

A tremendous tension, relieved.

I stare around the bathroom. It's completely clean for a man to have lived here. Everything had been arrayed in a precise manner, towels were folded and the rugs seemed very pricy, Egyptian.

Hunching over I sigh, watching my hair cascade feathery over my forehead.

Moments later I stalk out of the bathroom and try to anonymously escape into my room.

"Sorry if you heard that or I disturbed your sleep..."

I freeze near the kitchen and spot him behind the bar table, a shot glass of beige poison between his middle and index finger.

I shake my head modestly.

"hehe..w-Wasn't listening, just had to go go go." I lie in a baffle of laughter and a senseless gesture, the running type.

Did I mention I wasn't good at lying on the spot. I envied people who were, they were the real mvp's.

My roommate seemed to see the humor in the gesture. He smirked and cocked back his head along with the glass. He gulped it down in one go and cleared his throat.

Slamming down the glass he looked at me, I guess that's what I'll decide to call it.

His eyes were so dark and they caught mine by surprise.

"Don't judge me." he said in a debonair sort of way. "...after about a few years of midterms, papers and hectic shit...you'll be behind this counter begging me to pour you a morning shot too."

I smile nervously. It's not everyday that I wake up alone in an apartment with a half naked man.

In fact, those type of concepts never seemed to be plausible in a life like mine.

I guess moving out from the nest would present a new set of awkward scenarios.

More development, challenges and worms...

eeek..

Worms that might just taste like spicy liquor at eight in the morning.

I smirk.

"I don't drink." I sputter out nervously. I don't know what convinced me to profess this to a mere stranger but waking up this early in the morning seemed to have unhinged me in some way.

My roommate simply leaned into the table. His hair slipping over his shoulders and obscuring the perfect angles of his face and the hardness of his jaw.

"So." he said softly. "You're a good girl?" he teased darkly.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Who knows." I say quickly trying to veer us from the subject of, me, in general.

"You know..." he said quickly, placing the shot glass into the sink. "...maybe you'll be one of the girls who stay that way. The college atmosphere has a way of changing people.."

He began to leave the kitchen, the waist band of his briefs peeking above his baggy sweat pants.

"Is that what happened to you?"

"...what's to change, I'm just...finally myself."


	4. FreshMeat

**A/N- Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews. I shall continue with this story, updating ever Sunday night. :D things are gonna get CRAZY. Anyway read and review and I am grateful for your support, I need you guys. **

* * *

I was thoroughly exhausted and wide away.

Both of which I didn't particularly look well in.

"...fucking striker.."

I could only imagine how deep the gashes in the wall must've been.

_What a kitty.._

I rolled the image out of my mind trying to get into the spirit of a new beginning. If these were the problems of adulthood I'd have to just suck it up and drive on. I was prepared for this anyway.

College movies taught me that sex was fifty percent of the experience. People have sex with themselves, different genders and all sorts of toys. It was completely natural and humane.

_Right._

Nothing to cast judgment on my roommate about.

_SHHHHEsh Sakura...girl take 10 CPS.. _

Ya. I do that sometimes.

Refer to myself for pure entertainment.

I know it's not normal and I shouldn't be fostering the habit but I'm much to old to break myself out of it now.

It's like one of those nasty habits that you keep saying, "I can stop if I want." but before you know it you realize it's taken on a mind of it's own and instinctively you just fall into line and become it's bitch.

Ya...I guess it's a nasty habit.

I suppose I could have a worse habit.

_College changes people..._

I rolled my eyes.

Sounds like a line straight out of a Hollywood movie.

Change only happens to those who accept change and it'll be hard to crack my nuts...UMh...well, break my lifestyle.

"Sakuma-oh pardon me...Haruno, S-s-..."

"Sakura..."

_First time someone's ever been challenged by my name. _

"Excuse me, my apologies Ms. Haruno...I'll get your schedule and all necessary items if you could please just have a seat."

The secretary in the office looked like she should be at a grunge fest.

There was something about her face that didn't go with her formal clothing and I was a bit frightened about her snaky smile. Hesitantly I gave a smirk, that left only half my lip quirked up and retreated to the waiting room.

The television was blaring with school announcements and slide shows that unveiled the scenery of Kono University.

Fake smiling faces, Fraternity houses and a variety of fund raising events.

I stare simply to find a common ground with the people around me. I'd hate to stare and draw attention to myself.

Being looked at may have been the highlight of most women but to me it became painfully awkward.

Digging my cellphone out of my messenger bag I sigh and check my emails.

As expected my mother had left an four voicemails and sent three messages.

'I' in one message.

'Miss' in the other.

'You' for the last.

I rolled my eyes.

Other than her extreme paranoia, I hadn't really gotten much more concern than her.

Most of my life I had been home schooled and when I actually did attend school things didn't quite seem to be going all that well for me.

Perhaps friendship was false advertisement.

I had tried but most of the girls had only picked at me about my forehead. I cried so much that my mother finally caved and yanked me out of school and home schooling began again. It wasn't until high school that I began to develop that part of me.

So, it wasn't often that I interacted with people my own age. I didn't have much faith in friendship and things of that sort.

I sometimes forget why I even brought a cellphone.

The only people who give a rats ass about my life are my family and at times I feel my facebook updates were a bit too much for their tastes.

Everyone just seemed so ancient.

I rolled my eyes once more and sighed. Snapping my phone shut I lull back in the thin metal chair.

"Adventurous dye...it must suite your personality."

It takes me a good minute to realize the sentence had been directed at me. I peak with one eye open and spot a woman with a thick ball of blond ponytail sitting ontop of her head. She dressed in skimpy yoga wear and hunched over with her jaw resting on her fist.

_Dye?...sounds like something a bitch would assume...well I'm not going to make this into a bitch situation. _

I'll simply just go with the flow.

"Uh...actually, this is really my hair color...but I can understand how you'd think I-"

"Really!...it's so beautiful, pink-peach and little flecks of gold in there, I wasn't trying to be a bitch I've just never met anyone brave enough to wear that color. It definitely looks like fate on your head."

She gapes and raised a perfectly arched brow. She's an olive tan color and I'm jealous of how toned she looks.

To think that college men could look at me and than her and think of me as something lesser.

It seemed to make so much sense in this clarifying moment.

I smirk, genuinely, self-consciously I was now aware of my hair for some reason. I combed my finger nails through it's length and shrugged innocently.

"Anyway, Temari" She tosses out a hand and after a loaded pause I reach out to take it.

Uncertain of where this would end up.

Would Temari be this nice for long, would this be just an acquaintance thing.

I wished that life would just give us hints to the fate that we hold.

Life was the real bitch here and Temari and I were just it's puppets.

"S-sakura."

"Ah beautiful name as well!...it goes with your hair."

I chuckled.

_Never said my mother wasn't clever.._

Temari had such a laid back aura to her. Very eccentric almost and I wondered if this was all just an act. Most of the blondes in the movies always turn out to be sluts, demons or just typically your average mean girl.

Would that be our fate.

Enemies?

As I stare into her face, her nervous laughter tells me that she thinks I'm weird and I should let go of her hand.

Quickly I snatch my fingers away and resume fiddling with the hem of my skirt.

Today I had decided to show off my legs. They weren't as leggy as most women but I considered them my best asset when I wore the right kind of skirt. Today I had been arrayed in a pleated white skirt with a punk rocker T.

The weather didn't exactly suggest that I should dress as adventurous but screw the weather.

First impressions and all of that novelty stuff.

"So...Temari...what's this place like...Kono University."

She tilted her head and looked as if she didn't know what to tell me herself.

"Honestly, this is my first year as well. I know I look a lot older than what I am, I suppose we can chuck that one up to maturity but...all I've heard from some of the students is that it's pretty diverse and everyone seems to get alone."

"Like the brochures!" I joke.

She nods.

"Sounds like a load of shit to me...guess we'll have to test the waters and find out for ourselves."

I nod.

"Mmmh hmm."

If I allowed my surroundings to sweep me up I'd cringe from the hectic office bustle. People shuffling in and out the door. Students passing by chanting and being raw. It was too early in the morning and yet everyone seemed to be so passionate and ruthless.

There were other people in the office being obnoxious, talking loudly.

Posters covered almost every surface and corner.

Educational seminars and group flyers advertising on gaudy paper.

The office stink of school spirit and scandal.

Temari twisted towards me, I assumed for further conversation.

I wasn't one to speak to another for very long and I often hoped that my body language would tactfully allow people to absorbed that.

Like the fact that my head was facing forward and I began to fidget with the buttons on my phone.

"Are you excited?"

I shrug.

"Not really...should I be?"

"It's the first day of college...I'm nervous, excited and anxious."

"Why?"

She tilted her head and observed me with concern.

"It's like a new start for me...I intend to make it count."

A new start.

I guess are views on things weren't at all that different in contrast.

We were both girls, who dreamed of starting a new life.

Make a name for ourselves and strive for those experiences that we couldn't get in high school.

Perhaps I was a bit excited.

Even admitting it now, my heart did give a little jolt with the realization.

"I agree." I smirk, genuinely.

"Sao, Temari and Haruno, Sakura!"

"That's us!"

She was up in a flash. I stumbled behind her and weaved through a row of office chairs.

Once we reached the desk the secretary, placed a packet of papers in front of both of us.

"New comer packets, keys and locks for the locker room and schedule. If you girls have any questions don't hesitate to call the office or ask your peers. This is a welcoming community and this facility can be very warm if you let it be your home."

"Hai!" we both say.

"Now, now...you don't want to miss the assembly, I'd advise you both to head right out the double doors and find the auditorium...you can't miss it, everyone should be on there way out there right now."

"Thanks ma'am." we say in unison and then laugh about it.

I twirl away from the office and weight the packet in my palm.

"This must be the bible of K.U."

"Probably filled with useless junk, let's hurry, I hear that when people are late to assembly's they get stuck handing out stuff."

"In that case."

I sped off in a run, right out the office doors and down the hall.

Someone shouted after us but since we were new faces we figured a broken rule wouldn't get our faces plastered to a wanted poster. We were just fledglings, with no definite potential or particular qualities that people would notice right off the back.

For the first time ever I felt excited for absolutely no reason.

Temari was right about one thing.

This was the gate way into how life was gonna be and that should definitely be exciting.

_Right?_

Once we reached the grassy terrain and spotted hordes of students making their way to a symbolically large building we knew that had to be auditorium. We slowed to a trot and then eventually to a stroll.

Temari gave off a feather light laugh and hugged her packet to her chest.

"I hope it doesn't rain." she pouted looking up at the mellow sky.

I didn't bother to look, I knew it would rain.

_I hope it does rain. _

The rain always made things seem more enchanted.

I like feeling enchanted, like magic was in this world.

Rolling my eyes at my own thoughts I sigh.

We shuffled through the masses quietly for a moment. I could smell the musk of men, girls who had drenched their flesh with too much perfume. Hormones were definitely in the air.

Boys seemed to take a liking to Temari, staring her down like a piece of meat in the desert. One even went as far as to brush his fingers across her waist.

She twisted in the direction but we got shuffled and he had vanished into the crowd behind us.

"Animals." I utter.

"It's like they've never seen a woman before." she joked.

I chuckle.

"Who knows."

I felt like I was walking a yard but my chucks could handle the rocky terrain.

"So, do you live on campus?"

I shook my head.

"No." I said breathily. "I live in an apartment just outside it though."

"Ohhh big money!"

"Not in the very least but it was affordable, I have a roommate."

"Hmm, is she nice?"

I chuckle.

"He's...decent."

She gaped once more.

"A guy!"

"It was a surprise to me too...but shouldn't be a big deal."

_If he'd keep his shirt on and declaw his fuck buddies. _

_"Hmm.."_

_"What's that suppose to mean."_

_She shrugged._

_"You don't wanna hear."_

_"That's why I asked." I say pointedly. _

_"Well...opposite sex roommates tend to get a little...experimentive."_

_I raise my brows. _

_Was she really suggesting that this hunk of man would, for some reason, develop some kind of curiosity in getting to know my vagina. He could have any woman he wanted and yet, she was telling me that eventually he'd just want his roommate. _

_I wasn't his cup of tea, that much was obvious. _

_I've seen how 'his' tea looks and they came equipped with claws and vocal cords that reached well beyond the heavens. _

_I don't even know if I'm capable of screaming anymore. _

"That's ridiculous..."

"You say that nowwwwwwww, until you're both drunk and he want's to play with the cougar."

A tremor of a blush touches my cheeks.

I hated her for hyping me up, as though I stood a chance with any man let alone that particular man.

She hasn't seen him yet, so it's ok if she assumes.

But I knew.

I knew that way out of my league didn't even fathom that monster.

Still.

_Sigh._

It was impractical and that was the way it should be. The uglier I assumed I was meant that nothing weird would ever happen between us and I could stay in that affordable apartment.

"Cougar seriously?"

She chuckled.

"what!?...is that too subtle?"

"No..it's fine, just shut up-I don't wanna talk about I-"

"Ladies...ladies...ladies...ladies...LAY-DESE!"

Annoyingly it got our attention. There was a blonde guy with two lackys in his shadows. He was smirking like a mischievous bastard and not making contact with our eyes.

"The Alpha-Kaski is having a lil welcoming part for the fresh meat tonight...consider yourselves invited."

Temari seemed thrilled about the random invitation, she smiled in my direction.

"Will you go?"

"Uh...I'll stop by."

"There's a catch to this invitation." The blond cut in that sly grin. His goons chuckled.

I rolled my eyes.

_Must be theater majors. They had drama written all over them._

Temari rolled her eyes.

"Does there have to be...a catch or are you just making this stuff up as you go along."

He shook his head contrarily.

"Uh-uh."

He gestured for Temari to come closer to him.

"Lend me your ear dollface." He flashed some white teeth and Temari stepped towards him.

The motion was quick and Temari shrieked.

I tensed up and froze.

_What the heck is this guy doing?!_

It looked as if he was nuzzling her neck but when he released her I could see a dark red raw mark just below her ear.

"Invitation complete."

Temari didn't seem peeved about the notion.

She touched her neck.

"What the heck did he do?" I inquired.

"Sucked my neck."

"Hickey invitations...really?!"

He shrugged.

"Originality is success." he chuckled and his goons joined him with the sinister laughter.

We were entering the auditorium. Voices began to cloud my mind and keep me from hearing what the blond kid was saying. I could see him gesturing for me to come to his next for some necking.

I decline it.

_Absolutely not!_

"Saku!" Temari wailed. "Are you going to let me go in alone."

"B-but...I don't want him sucking on my neck." I argued. "...I just met the guy it's disturbing, when vampires do it it's sexy but..." I stare at him.

"We should just check out some other party."

Temari stared at me as if that was out of the question.

"Alpha-Kaski is the biggest frat house...it's the best place to be."

I sigh.

"Do I have to?"

She nods.

"For me...please, it's just a little hickey...I'm not asking you to give the guy a BJ."

I sigh.

Guess, it was nothing.

I surrender myself to the blond and he embraces me first. I'm not sure what bothers me most, the fact that no one is paying attention or the fact that I was actually doing this.

Not expecting it he lashed down on me and his mouth was like a suction on my throat.

It was the most erratic feeling I've ever felt.

This guy was clearly an experience.

Long stresses of blond hair tickled my face and I shied away from them. My head fell into his palm and without zeroing in on it, I spotted the face of my roommate.

On the bleachers, looking directly at me.

Embarrassed, terrified and suddenly conscious of the indecency that was happening I fought to get out of the hold.

I pulled at the blonds hair.

"Ouch what the fuck."

"Bitch." Someone called out. "She hurt Deidara-sama!"

Temari caught my hands.

I felt guilty for some reason. I refused to look back in that direction.

"You ok?" she inquired.

I nod, feeling slightly woozy.

Although I didn't feel ok at all.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS, TAKE YOUR SEATS THE ASSEMBLY WIILL BEGAN IN JUST A MOMENT."

The announcer on the microphone informs the public.

People began to push past us at the door with no regards for manners. Temari clutches my hand.

"Let's go find good seats."

She rushes forward dragging me behind her.

My throat feels swollen now.

I touch it and it throbs incessantly.

_What is wrong with me. _

_I just let a guy suck on my throat...for free...AND...if the party is later tonight...wont the hickey be untraceable by then._

It occurred to me to ask Temari this same question, just so we'd have a reason to turn around and kick some horny boy ass but I got this feeling

that she wouldn't have cared.

Underneath her skin, I got this vibe that she might not be a good person to rely on, she seemed untamable and I felt like I'd only drag her down.

After all, I wasn't that type of girl.


End file.
